


words on repeat

by Slytherwitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homophobic Language, I needed to get this off my chest, Racial slurs, Slurs, just general insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Kudos: 2





	words on repeat

What's the worst thing a person could call you, playing on repeat in your head?  
 _Ugly, slow, fat_  
What hateful things can people say, making you believe it too?  
 _Heartless, lazy, underperforming_  
What words burst into your soul, seeping into your body and resting inside your heart?  
 _Nigger, dyke, faggot_  
What phrase goes on repeat over and over and over again, haunting you in your sleep?  
 _A toxic friend_

**A toxic friend**   
**Nigger, dyke, faggot**   
**Heartless, lazy, underperforming**   
**Ugly, slow, fat**

Some of these you reclaim.  
 _Ugly, slow, fat_  
 _Nigger, dyke, faggot_  
Others break down your self-worth.  
 _Heartless, lazy, underperforming_  
 _A toxic friend_  
But all of these suck something out of you, a bit of your identity is taken and replaced with these words. One by one they come and stick to your soul and one by one, they work away from your self-worth.

**A toxic friend**   
**Heartless**   
**Lazy**   
**Underperforming**   
**Nigger**   
**Dyke**   
**Faggot**   
**Fat**   
**Slow**   
**Ugly**


End file.
